Dude, it's just so obvious
by hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: "In the end what makes it happen is the bitter taste of jealousy in Dean's mouth, the one that you can't wash away with beer easily. That kind of jealousy that makes it hard to think straight and clenches your throat, making everything hard to swallow."


_This is one of my first works ever, I found it a while ago and decided to publish it (even if it's the cheesiest, most chiché stuff I've ever seen, ugghh) because I find it kinda cute. I've fixed only the tiniest bit of it and it's unbeta'd, so there might be a lot of mistakes. Feel free to make me notice them!_

* * *

><p>Since Castiel has fallen, a lot of things have changed. Like Dean. It seems they have stepped back in time when Dean used to look after Sam, except now there's Castiel in Sam's place. Dean teaches him everything about being human, quite literally, from how to dress properly (ties are bothersome) to how to use the <em> shower <em> and Sam thinks sometimes he just exaggerates (see the shower part above). And should we talk for a second about the unbearable sexual tension between the two of them? Like the first time Castiel had to eat something different from the burgers (he couldn't keep eating only that, it's not healthy and Dean knows that even though he makes a face at every kind of vegetable existing on earth) and he obviously didn't know how to cook: Dean obviously _ cooked _ for him and offered to cut the steak (which was way too hard for Sam's liking and apparently Castiel's too). Offered. To cut. The goddamn steak. Sam rolled his eyes and felt the urge to stand up and run for his sanity. Fast.

And, for God's sake, don't remind him of the moment Dean leaned forward and cleaned the ketchup off Castiel's cheek (yeah, don't ask how it ended up there) with a napkin. He almost ended up taking the phrase "I need a brainwash with bleach" quite too literally. Oh, and that time Dean taught Cas how to wash his hands properly (the whole "Happy Birthday song" rule)? The only thing Sam saw before running back the hallway he arrived from was Dean behind Cas pressing against his back as he massaged both their hands with the soap and muttering the song happily. He nearly choked on his own spit and tripped in the haste of going the farthest possible.

And don't even ask him about that time with the shower because, really, he had a very hard time to forget that. Dean and Cas coming out of the bathroom _ completely naked _ except for the towel around their waist. "He didn't know how to use the shower and I couldn't teach him from outside, right?", yeah, sure. _Everyone_ would totally believe that. Especially with all the little gestures that might look insignificant to everyone else, but Sam knows they are big signs of "I'm so in love I'm almost ashamed" because he knows Dean and he knows he's so gone it's ridiculous. The way they look at each other for too long, the way Dean walks beside Castiel so close they're almost touching, the way he smiles at him or laughs when he does something funny, the way his gaze is always drawn to his lips, the way he leans into his touch, the way his own touch lingers on Castiel's skin, the way he rests his hand on Castiel's shoulder whenever he can, the way he hesitantly grips the fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat to pull him closer when he thinks no one is looking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It makes Sam want to scream at them that they're so fucking obvious it's getting pathetic. Or maybe close them in a closet and let them get on with it already. He can't do it anymore. It's not that they're annoying, they're just so embarrassing sometimes that Sam almost feels out of place. And plus, he kinda hopes for that, because Dean always seems _ so damn happy _ around Castiel, who worships him in return.

In the end what makes it happen is the bitter taste of jealousy in Dean's mouth, the one that you can't wash away with beer easily. That kind of jealousy that makes it hard to think straight and clenches your throat, making everything hard to swallow. They are in a bar all together (well, it's just Sam and Dean now) and Dean is trying so hard not to scream, Sam can see his frustration clearly in the way he grips the neck of the bottle and avoids looking at the main counter, where Castiel is currently drinking with a woman. What Dean fails to notice is that Cas keeps glancing back at them every now and then with a unreadable expression. If Sam knew a tiny bit of what the hell was actually going on, he would swear Castiel almost feels uncomfortable and is looking for help. Which makes little sense and a lot of sense at the same time.

What he knows is that the woman came not so long ago, introduced herself to them and talked a bit with them, flirting and winking, before jokingly asking Castiel if he wanted to offer her a drink. Of course Castiel was too kind to decline the offer, so he ended up being dragged away to the counter for some privacy with the girl (Kate? Sam thinks her name is Kate). Sam swears he has never seen Dean so nervous before, he's taken the form of a huge ball of frustration, anger and disappointment that irradiates discomfort everywhere.

And he knows what's going on with Dean: he is jealous. Yep, jealous. It takes Sam all he has not to smile because this might be his chance to finally come clean. Dean drowns his beer and groans, before standing up and telling Sam to just leave. "What about Cas?" Sam asks fighting a smirk because, ha!, he hit the target. Dean glares at him and then at the couple at the counter, quickly looks away when Cas tries to make eye contact, and grumbles, "He knows the way home. He can return when he's done with his princess." He tries to sound normal and casual, but he actually ends the sentence with more poison that he intended.

Sam fails to fight his amusement and laughs, hands covering his face. "What the fuck is so funny?" Dean snaps as he slams the money on the table. It takes Sam a while to be able to speak, "Dude, it's just so obvious." he says between chuckles. Dean keeps frowning, but his face earns a slight shade of pink that Sam surely doesn't miss. "I don't know what you're talking about." he says putting his jacket back on. _Of course_ he doesn't know.

It's all funny and hilarious until Dean turns to the counter again and his face goes from white to blue and finally red in three seconds. Sam follows his gaze and, _oh_. The woman's lips are halfway towards Castiel's ear and the man is still, not getting away from her, but not even getting closer. Sam has an instant to register the situation before his brother is charging the two and roughly grabbing Castiel by the sleeve, "Excuse me, _lady_, but this asshole here and I need to talk." he growls and the next thing Sam sees is Dean trailing Castiel outside with his hand fisted in the fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat. He can't help but laugh again. He glances towards the lady who's still startled by the scene and frowning, shrugs and gets out, reaching the Impala and leaning against the hood.

He can see and hear the two men who are trying (without success) to go hiding behind a nearby tree, but they're talking way too loud not to be heard. Castiel complains about the hard grip Dean has on his arm and Dean has to remember that he's human now and he can feel pain and discomfort. When they are behind the tree, Dean suddenly turns around and pulls Castiel by the collar, cupping his chin and pressing their mouths together. Castiel grumbles something against his lips grumpily, before dropping the matter with a muffled sigh and clutching at Dean's leather jacket, pulling him closer.

When Dean pulls back, he looks straight into the cerulean eyes before him and says upset, "I'll never let anyone take you from me again, sounds good enough?" Castiel nods and gently runs his fingers on Dean's lips, as if to apologize. Sam sighs happily and smiles to the sky.


End file.
